


He Dropped My Guitar

by Austinattack



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flyzik drops Alex's Guitar which is not a good idea because Alex has a temper. Jack tries to make Alex feel better. porn porn porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dropped My Guitar

The bus door slammed. The glass rattled and made a quietly reading Jack Barakat glance up to see who caused the ruckus. A very angry looking Alex Gaskarth was the culprit. He huffed and slapped a beer can off of the counter, the aluminum flying across the room, almost hitting poor Jack. 

“The fuck is your problem?” Jack asked. His voice was laced with annoyance and a bit of concern. He put his book down and patted the space next to him on the couch. 

Alex sighed heavily and plopped down next to his friend. He slouched and leaned his head against the back of the couch. Rubbing his hands down his face, he groaned. Jack just watched and waited, knowing that Alex would start bitching in a second. 

“Flyzik dropped my fucking guitar,” he started. “He dropped it, and it fucking cracked. He fucking broke my guitar,” Alex was getting red in the face. “He wasn’t even doing anything. He was sitting and playing and fucking dropped it.”

“What ha…” Jack started but was cut off by a still ranting Alex.

“Fucking Evan came in, and Matt got a fucking hard on and dropped my fucking guitar. You know how much I love that fucking guitar. And he fucking dropped it. And broke it.” Alex squeezed his eyes shut. “FUCK.” He yelled.

Jack sighed and laid his hand on Alex’s knee. “We can fix it. Calm down, okay?” He said soothingly. He knew Alex was not one to be soothed, but he gave it a go anyway. 

Alex tilted his head to look at Jack. He squinted his eyes as if saying ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ “Don’t touch me,” he spat.

“Sorry,” Jack said sarcastically, instantly removing his hand.

Alex groaned and covered his eyes again. “Whatever. I’m so fucking mad. Fuck.”

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Drama queen.”

The other boy glared at him harshly. “Fuck you, Jack.” 

Jack’s grin only got bigger and immediately, the roles were reversed. He grabbed the back of Alex’s neck, and yanked him close, their noses just barely touching. “Think you mean fuck me, right?” he said, his voice quiet. Alex’s eyes grew wide, and he swallowed hard as he felt Jack’s fingers curl around his hair on the nape of his neck. 

“You need to calm the fuck down,” Jack whispered in Alex’s ear. The older man’s dick twitched in his jeans and he swallowed again. Jack stood up and pulled Alex up by the front of his shirt, dragging him into the back. Alex went willingly, not saying a word. He was already half hard. 

Jack shoved Alex against a wall in the back of the bus, and ripped his jacket off, followed by his shirt. He ran his hands down Alex’s chest lovingly before leaning in to almost kiss him. As his lips just neared the singer’s, Jack’s tongue came out to flick Alex’s lip. 

“Suck my fucking dick,” Jack demanded as he shoved Alex down onto his knees. 

Alex did as he was told, his hands already undoing Jack’s belt and jeans. He pulled out the taller man’s half hard cock and took all of him right away. Jack’s head dropped back and his fingers thread through Alex’s hair. Alex bobbed a little before licking all sloppily over Jack’s dick while looking up at him with huge eyes. 

“Mmm,” Jack moaned, his hips moving back and forth a little. With the superb way Alex’s mouth worked, Jack was raging already. Alex let out a little moan because Alex loved Jack’s cock because Jack’s cock was fucking huge. 

Jack held on tightly to the back of Alex’s head, and started fucking his throat because despite the few gag noises, Jack knew that Alex loved getting his face fucked. “Ah, that’s a good little cocksucker,” Jack said when Alex looked up. He noticed Alex’s hand in his own jeans, moving slowly. Jack frowned and pulled himself away, and Alex let out a disappointed noise before Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him up. “Strip,” he demanded.

Alex did as he was told and quickly removed the remainder of his clothing. Alex may have been the dominant one when it came to business, and decisions, and band stuff, but he was a submissive little slut when it came to sexual situations. 

Jack pointed to the floor when Alex was finished undressing. “Hands and knees,” he said firmly. 

Alex bit his lip and obeyed, crawling onto the floor. He made a show of it, though, stretching out and shaking his ass a little. Jack chuckled and kneeled behind Alex, making sure his cock was pressed right up against Alex’s entrance. The dark haired man leaned over the other, pressing his body on Alex’s. His hand crept into Alex’s hair, grabbing a fist-full, and yanked backwards. Alex moaned then, not being able to help himself. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Jack whispered, his lips alongside Alex’s ear, “you won’t be able to walk right for days.” 

Alex groaned and arched his back, pushing his ass back against Jack. “Mmm, promise?” 

Jack grinned and reached up to the couch between the cushions for the hidden bottle of lube. He coated his dick quickly, leaving some on his fingers. He moved his index finger to Alex’s entrance, circling the hole, earning a pleading gasp from the other man. Jack pushed his finger in, just a little bit. Just enough to make Alex whimper. “Jack, please,” the singer mumbled.

Jack was too turned on to tease anymore. He removed his finger and replaced it with his cock, pressing in slowly. He moaned as the heat of Alex took over his senses. He only waited a few seconds before he started his rhythm. Slow pulls and pushes that were already making Alex moan like a whore. Jack’s hands were attached to Alex’s hips, his finger tips digging in. 

“Fuck,” Alex murmured as Jack’s paced quickened. Jack grabbed Alex by his hair and pulled, hard, causing the other man to almost scream. “Oh, God. Fuck yeah. Fuck me.”

Jack leaned over Alex, bringing his lips to the other’s ear again, his hand still with a death grip in his hair. “Mm, yeah, you like that, you fucking whore? You like gettin’ fucked?” 

“Ahh, yes,” Alex whimpered. He reached below himself to touch his leaking cock. 

“I don’t think so,” Jack said. He pushed Alex’s head down, forcing the top half of his body onto the floor, and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back.

Alex’s voice cracked with the moan that escaped his lips, then. It turned him on like crazy when Jack was rough with him. Jack held Alex’s wrists together with one hand; the other came down hard on Alex’s ass with a loud ‘smack’. 

Something between a giggle and a moan came from Alex’s throat, and he pushed his ass back against Jack, wanting more. 

“God, you look so good like that, Lex. Just a little slut begging to get fucked,” Jack said with a growl, his hips snapping back and forth hard. 

Alex answered with a moan, his arms twisting under Jack’s hand, and his own hips jerking, trying to get some form of friction on his own cock. 

Jack stopped, suddenly. He pulled out and let go of Alex. “Get up,” he said as he got onto the couch and sat down. 

Alex obeyed, and squeaked as Jack pulled him down backwards into his lap. Jack made sure his cock went right into Alex’s ass, and the singer growled and arched his back. Jack’s hands were instantly on Alex’s hips, digging in again. Alex moaned and tried to turn his head to face Jack, but one of Jack’s hands gripped Alex’s hair again, holding him in place. 

Alex cried out as Jack started nailing his prostate hard and fast. “Jack, ah, fuck!” 

Jack laughed and turned a little, so his back was against the armrest of the couch. He moved Alex’s leg so it was on the outside of his, and he forced Alex’s arms behind him again, holding them by the wrists. His hand previous in his hair now snaked around to Alex’s throat. 

“Oh my God,” Alex whispered feeling Jack’s fingers on his neck. “Fuck yeah, Jack. So. Fucking. Good.” His cock throbbed madly, begging to be touched, but he didn’t even try to.

Jack groaned and tightened his grip on Alex’s throat just a bit, not wanting to hurt him, and started thrusting hard and slow into Alex. “I’m gunna make you come so hard, baby,” Jack mumbled, licking along the shell of Alex’s ear. 

Alex whimpered again and shifted his hips; the familiar warming sensation was already built up in the pit of his stomach. 

Jack started going fast again, hearing Alex’s reactions. He always knew when Alex was close, and he was gunna fuck him into coming. Jack felt his own orgasm approaching quickly, and he let go of Alex’s neck, and grabbed his hair again, knowing he liked that better, and fucked him as hard as he could, earning delicious high-pitched moans from the singer. “Fuck, Lex,” he groaned.

“Jack, I’m…fuck, gunna…” Alex growled before his hips twitched violently, and then he was coming hard across his own stomach. His voice was a mix of moans and high-pitched squeaks and ‘fucks’ and Jack’s name, and Jack was coming a second after, groaning low in his throat and pulling hard on Alex’s hair. Alex moaned even more, feeling the other release inside of him. Jack rode out his orgasm and when it finally stopped, he let go of Alex’s hair and arms, and the singer fell back on top of him. 

Jack shifted a bit, letting his cock slide out of Alex, and threaded his fingers on one hand with Alex’s. His other hand reached around the singer, his fingers wiping some of Alex’s mess off of his stomach. He smiled to himself and brought his fingers to Alex’s mouth, who willingly opened, and sucked on Jack’s fingers. 

“Mmm,” Alex mumbled with a giggle. “That was so fucking good.”

Jack laughed and kissed the side of Alex’s face. “Yeah. Really fucking good.”

“I already feel the hurt,” Alex said as he leaned up and stretched. He turned, so he could see Jack’s face, and smiled at the other man.

“Good, “ Jack said. “Bet it helped take your mind off your guitar, eh?”

Alex groaned and slammed his head into the couch. “Fuck. Fucking Flyzik! Fucking asshole thinks he can…”

Alex was cut off by Jack’s lips. The younger man’s hand delicately held Alex’s face, and he kissed him sweetly for a few seconds before pulling away and grinning. “Well, I guess we better keep trying, then,” he said with a wink. He took Alex’s hand and tugged him up, pulling him towards the tiny bathroom. He felt they were due for some shower sex. 

Alex smiled and followed Jack. “I’ll just make that fucker clean up our mess as punishment.”

“Good idea, babe,” Jack said and pushed Alex into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.


End file.
